The Seasons
by RedCherry16
Summary: When a new season starts the boy I love comes to me. But after the first day he disappears for the rest of the season until a new season begins. I'm tired of it. This time I'll find out where he goes to. Even if...it causes me trouble in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic.

Please note that the characters aren't mine there **Clamps.**

So I hope you enjoy.

_The Seasons_

_Chapter One: Him_

Seasons come and go every year. Fall changes to winter. Winter changes to spring. Thus the cycle ends and repeats after spring changes to summer.

The seasons, for me, was like a child who got candy for no particular reason. Every time the seasons would change, I would receive my candy.

What was my candy, you may ask?

It was _him_, the boy with chocolate hair and amber eyes. He only came to me when a new season would start. For one day we would spend all our time together. Then suddenly, he would just disappear for the rest of the season and leave me behind.

Like, he wasn't even there in the first place.

I've begged him countless times not to go. Not to leave me. He'd only turn to me though with a sad smile. He then would tuck a strand of my honey gold hair behind my ear.

"I must," he would say, "Because I don't exist in your world." It would always startle me whenever he would say that. I'm seeing him. I can feel when he puts his hand around mine. Why would he say that?

But before I got to even ask him anything. He would turn around and start walking away. He never looked back.

This has been happening to me for three years now. Believe me when I say, I've tried to find him. I've tried to seek him out. I've asked everyone in my entire neighborhood about him. My friends or neighbors would only shake their head saying

"Nope, I've never heard of him." They would continue whatever they were doing.

I never gave up my search. Even to this very day I keep trying. I'll find out where he goes. For my name isn't Sakura Kinomoto for nothing!!!

I slam the cover of my diary shut and climb out of bed. Today was December 21, the first day of winter.

'Today I'm going to find out." I thought. I was so excited I almost tripped over the stairs. I felt really good today. My honey gold hair that extends to my shoulders had a cute pink ribbon in it. Not to mention I washed my school uniform yesterday. So it didn't smell like dirty socks, like my school.

"Hey monster." My annoying brother greeted me. I stomped on his foot. I saw his eye twitch in pain.

My brother was twenty years old, which made him older than me by four years. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. He was a strong and proud man….and also too much of an over protective caring brother.

"I'm not a monster Touya." I grabbed the piece of toast that flew out of the toaster.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"School.", I answered calmly

Touya squint his eyes at the clock. "But you don't start school for another hour." I sighed. Not this again. "I told you before Touya, I need to get the project finished with Tomoyo today." Touya gave me a long hard suspicious glare and then turned the T.V. on.

Did I mention he also has trust issues as well?

Anyway, I skipped to school. My mind was on my beloved. I was going to see him again right after school. We would meet in our usual spot: The fat, magnificent, cherry blossom tree in the park.

I got to school sooner than I thought I would and climbed up the stairs. I opened the white door that led to my dull classroom. Tomoyo was their cutting a piece of paper. She noticed my entrance and smiled at me "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." I said. I started helping her cut the paper. It was quiet for a while. I was so focused on the paper that I didn't realize Tomoyo was asking me a question.

"So going to see your imaginary boyfriend today?" I frowned at Tomoyo. Sometimes she treated me like such a little kid.

"He's not imaginary."

"Whatever."

"What about you and Eriol." I smiled with satisfaction. Tomoyo face turned red as a tomato. Eriol was Tomoyo's boyfriend. He had blue navy hair and eyes. He also wore really round glasses, which I thought was dorky, but Tomoyo seemed to like it. I guess she like the smart kind. I have to admit though. When you got a really good look at him, he was a nice and really good looking guy.

Tomoyo shuffled her feet and looked down. I saw a shy smile cross her face "Were planning on going to an Italian restaurant."

"You mean the one up the street from here?"

"Yah"

I smiled at Tomoyo. "That sounds nice." Tomoyo only looked at me worryingly. There was pity in her eyes. It disturbed me very much. Tomoyo was one of those people who were a worry wart about everything. I mean she would worry about the smallest things. Such as little remarks people would say. It got bothersome at times, but I stuck up with it. She is my best friend since kindergarten after all.

"What?" I asked

"I'm worried about you." I rolled my eyes at her response. I looked at her. Here face was worryingly staring at the paper.

"He's not imaginary." I sighed.

She only shook her head.

Tomoyo and I worked the rest of the time in silence. Kids finally began walking in the room. The boys were once again taking a quick peek at the goddess Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was just one of those people who could attract any guy with her looks. She had beautiful black raven hair that extended all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant ice blue. She had an hour glass body and was graceful and smart in everyway. I was sometimes jealous of her looks and beauty.

I was pretty ordinary. The only thing I could think of that could catch people's attention was my emerald eyes. I mean sure, my hair was pretty particular too, but it's always a fluff ball by the end of the day because of cheerleading. Not to mention, I was an extreme klutz and was really dense at times.

It felt fidgety all day. I couldn't take sitting in a chair all day. Tomoyo always said, when I do this, I look more like a ten year old than a sixteen year old. I couldn't help it. I was just so anxious to see _him_ again.

Tomoyo looked at me worryingly again, but I just ignored her.

Finally the glorious bell rang which signaling that school was finally over. I ran like the wind. I didn't wait for Tomoyo. She would understand though. I ran till I was finally at the park. I slowly approached the cherry blossom tree.

He was leaning his back against the tree. He wore casual cloths; A pair of jeans, a pure white T-shirt, and a dark green jacket. I blushed. He looked so at peace and gorgeous when the cherry blossom pedals swirled around him.

He turned to me. He had finally notice my presences. He smiled cheerful at me. He walked over and gently hugged me. He whispered in my ear.

"Sakura."

I took in his scent. A sudden relief washed over me. I was finally with him again. I sighed in contentment.

"Syaoran."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's the first chapter everyone.

Please leave me some reviews. I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

Here's my second update.

Thanks for leaving reviews. I was so happy when you did.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Black Beasts and the Portal_

Syaoran started ruffling my hair. A gentle smile was placed on his lips.

"How have you been doing Sakura?"

I shrugged. "Fine you?"

Syaoran put his hand in mine. "I'm doing fine now!" he chuckled. I frowned. What did he mean by that? I was about to ask him, but then he started tugging me along deeper in the park.

I smiled. I just loved the warmth of his hand.

"So where are you taking me today Syaoran?" I asked. He glanced back at me with a mysterious glint in his eye "You'll just have to wait and find out."

I fumed at that. Every time he came back, the activities he planned always had to be secret. I don't mind secrets very much, but when it comes to Syaoran secrets are a big deal, which have gotten on my nerves for the last three years. Every time I'd ask him where he comes from, he just smiles and says it's a secret. Every time I ask why he only comes every start of a season, he smiles and says it's a secret.

Syaoran is a complete mystery to me.

"Here we are." My beloved said happily. I looked at where we were. There was a giant blue penguin slide in the middle of a big sandy plain cut off by bricks. To the right of the penguin there were swings and a seesaw and to the left stood a merry-go-round.

I stared at him in disbelief.

He had taken me to the ten year old play ground.

He must have seen the look of disapproval on my face because he asked what was wrong. I smiled at my boyfriend's childish nature. Syaoran could be completely serious at one moment and then, at the next moment, be completely happy and ready to do anything.

"No, nothings wrong." I skipped to the swings. I heard his footsteps trail behind me. I plumped myself down on the swings and he started pushing me lightly. I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my back when he would push.

Yes I'm obsessed with him, just deal with it.

We both enjoyed the silence. The only thing that could be heard was the squeaking sound of the swing. Finally, Syaoran was the first to break the tranquil quietness.

"So how was your day?"

I grunted "Same as usual. I go to school, try and keep up with what the teachers say, and fight with Tomoyo that you're not imaginary." He laughed at that.

"And you?"

His laughter died done. A far away look entered his eyes "I've been running through the fields, playing with my cousin…"

He mumbled the last part but I heard it.

"Also been trying to find something."

I decided not to pursue the subject. An idea came into my head. I jumped of the swing in mid air, which surprised Syaoran a great deal. I couldn't help but smiled at his cute adorable shock face. I took out the yellow fuzzy tennis ball from my pocket. My boyfriend's eyes lit up immediately.

"Wanna play ball Syaoran?" He nodded excitedly at me. I threw the ball as far as I could and he ran as fast as he could towards the direction I threw it.

I shook my head chuckling. Syaoran loved the most unusual games …and did the weirdest things as well. He absolutely loved to play with balls and bury or dig up bones.

Syaoran ran back to me waving the ball proudly in the air. He placed it in my palm and I threw it once more.

"So," he said, when he returned. "How's your family been doing?" I sighed and looked at his worry and curious eyes. He asked this question every time he came here.

"Our family's doing fine Syaoran." You see, about when I was three, my mother disappeared for no reason. No one really found out where she went. Some people say she killed herself because of emotional problems, but she didn't want to let her family know about it. This is not true by the way. Anyway my father, brother and I were really devastated about it. I remember vaguely one thing about her, and that was her emerald eyes that were just like mine.

The reason why Syaoran knows about this is because I told him about it last season we met. He feels like I'm still in pain from losing her, even though I really don't know her. I guess he's a little bit right, I mean, I always have wanted to meet her.

Syaoran shuffled his feet, "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, but I don't think he believed me. He just came over and hugged me instead.

He inhaled my scent. Placing his forehead against mine he asked "Do you know what you smell like?" I shook my head.

"Apples and honey." He proclaimed cheerfully.

"You're so weird."

"I know."

He placed his head back on top of mine and held me close. I sighed with bliss and listened to his heartbeat. I felt so safe with his arms around me…the arms that were suddenly squeezing me closer to him more urgently than calmly. I started to panic.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I looked up at his face. It was completely serious now. No trace of happy or innocence was left from before. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely to my surroundings. All I could hear was the gentle blowing breeze and the branches letting go of the flower petals or leaves they held.

I shook my head to Syaoran's question. But I think he wasn't really paying attention to me. His only focus was on what he was hearing. Slowly his face turned from intense seriousness to wide eyed surprise.

"I have to go!" he said suddenly. He let go of me and started running away. I felt my heart start to break. I tried to hold back my tears. I would not allow myself to cry.

"But you just got back." I whined. I ran after him. A flicker of guilt came to his eyes. I felt terrible for my words.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that…" He scratched his head. "I really have to go." He started running away again. I would not let him escape this time.

"Then I'm coming with you!" I shouted after him. He stopped suddenly. He then did something he's never done before. He growled at me like a dog. "No Sakura, don't follow me."

I felt myself getting hot. If he thinks I'm going to take his warning after he snarled at me, he's got another thing coming! "No!" I shouted back. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a shiver of surprise run down his spine.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" I shook my head. He sighed, clearly annoyed. He tried to get me off his back. But I wouldn't give up that easy. I tightened the grip I had around his neck more. Not to the point where I would choke him, but to the point where he couldn't get me off him no matter how much he tried. He growled again with frustration.

Suddenly we both heard stomping noises. We both froze. In front of us were two black large shapes. Both were in the form of animals. One looked like a fierce hungry tiger and the other looked like a crazy, giggling coyote. Each advanced towards us with steady speed.

Their red eyes were glowing with hatred.

I gulped. What was going on here? I felt Syaoran's warm hand go over mine.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I was startled. For one, who would ask a question at a time like this, and two, why would he think that? Of course I trusted him.

I nodded furiously. Syaoran smiled. He tilted his head slightly towards me. I gasped. His eyes had taken on a brownish, golden color. He smirked.

"Hang on then."

Syaoran ran straight for the two black beasts. I screamed. He was so fast. He jumped over them effortlessly. His paced never stopped. He was quick, but not as quick to out run the two black animals. I felt nauseated from the fright and at the speed Syaoran was running at.

We were quickly approaching the fat cherry blossom tree. I heard the tiger roar. I turned and saw its white fangs and black tongue inches away from me. I could smell its breath. It smelled of raw meat.

I didn't even have time to scream because all of the sudden, Syaoran bolted to the right. This almost made me fall off him. The tiger was growling behind us again with anger.

"Don't fall off Sakura." Syaoran warned.

"How did you do that?" I screamed.

"I moved to the right."

"That fast?"

"Yup."

I was shocked. How could anyone be able to outsmart a tiger? Let alone an evil one. No normal human being would be able to do that. Well then again, Syaoran wasn't normal.

We were about ten feet away from the big cherry blossom tree. But somehow the menacing black coyote was able to past us and block our way to the tree.

It was snarling and giggling at the same time. Clearly the coyote was a lunatic. It licked its choppers. The thing didn't even look like it wanted to eat something. But I could tell from its eyes that it wanted blood.

I became uncomfortable when his beady red eyes flickered towards me. Syaoran noticed too and growled.

Syaoran and the coyote stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I shivered. I was scared for my life. And not just for me, but for my sweet loving boyfriend as well.

The coyote seemed to sense my fear. It lounged towards Syaoran with a menacing leap. Syaoran was quicker though. He duck and swooped right under him. I could see each hair that came off the fierce black beast.

Syaoran didn't stop. He ran straight for the tree. It struck me. What exactly was he going to do when he got to the tree? Hug it? No he wasn't that stupid…but still.

"Syaoran watch out for the tree."

"Hang on."

"Wait, what-"

He leaped for the tree. I screamed. We were going crash and die and all because of a tree. I shut my eyes. I waited for the impact and the searing pain of splinters. I felt nothing.

I opened one of my eyes. We were spiraling down slowly through beautiful swirling colors of pinks, greens, blues, yellows, and all the colors of the rainbow. It was so magnificent. I reached out to the colors. They twisted between my fingers.

"Syaoran what is this." I asked in amazement.

He grunted. "Its a portal."

"Portal?"

We slowly approached a white blaring light. I closed my eyes.

"Sakura."

"Yes Syaoran."

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

* * *

Well that's my second chapter.

Please leave some reviewsive up that easy.


End file.
